


Huginn and Muninn

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Video, timelapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timelapse videos of art process for creating an illustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sketch and Inks




	2. Flats




	3. Shading




	4. Full Process with Voiceover




End file.
